


Youthful En devours

by KinkyTwister



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Non-Canon Couple Ficathon, Original Character(s), Randomness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyTwister/pseuds/KinkyTwister
Summary: You at the meow-meow fruit, you receive stealth, claws, and the ability to change into a furry beast when needed. only bad thing is you constantly look like a neko-girl.Hiding your tail and ears is necessary when you earn cash by stealing from ships and selling items at bargained prices.What's more, what do you do when some old friends show up mid-heist?and you forget about the once-had-still-there-crushNOTE*** I have changed the OC to Reader-Insert stsarting at chapter SIx.*** (01/09/2018)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM DRINKING WINE AND I HAD A DREAM. THIS IS AN UTMOST NECESSARY WRITE. HOPE YALL ENJOY.
> 
> Wanted to do reader insert, but I find it more difficult and thus  
> OC > ramen> RI
> 
> this is taken when we first meet ace
> 
>  
> 
> BTW: I don't own any of the characters related to One Piece, or ideas/places/things etc...

Alabasta: Meeting old friends

Crouching below the rocks you surveyed the ships in front of you.

The only reason you came to Alabasta was do the the rumor of rain powder, of which you so dearly seeked.

"I can't wait to get out of this country." You mumbled to yourself, "There is nothing good here to steal, most merchants have nothing worthy! Even the ships are shitty."

As you continued to look for new prey you saw a ship with a ram head towards the front. 'Looks pleasant enough to raid.'  
You have yet to see such a ship dock here regularly, so they must be new. New ships means new wares! 

You waited until all the passengers were off board before you walked towards it.  
They surprisingly took awhile with how small of a crew they had.

Once they were a safe distance away you went on board searching for precious items.

First you found gold of all sorts in what seemed to be the navigation room, secondly you found several decent swords. 

The only thing you didn't find was food. 

'Bummer.' You were pretty hungry, although you had enough money for food, it was still too pricey over here.

Walking away with your stash you looked for your tent where all of your other nick nacks resided. 

It was a small tent with a humble wooden board as a table. Once you arrived you made sure that your green headscarf covered your ears while the evergreen skirt covered your tail, they were uncomfortable but they kept you safe from previous people you burgled. When done you placed all wears onto the table. Making sure they were orderly and neat, just in case someone tried to stole away with some goods, that way you'd notice for sure.

Several people walked by your stand, some of them suspicious of how low your prices are, others handed over money immediately when they saw how cheap. 'You're moving' is what you told them, the less you had the easier it would be. The lie was easy and most believed it, so your goods left the table more easily.

 

 

"HEY!" a deep voice yelled several feet away, the green haired man pointed at several swords lying on your table. 

"THOSE ARE MINE YOU WITCH!!" He started jogging towards you with a glint of death in his eyes

Panicking you pushed the cloth behind you to get away. You would've stood up to him, he just happened to be with his whole crew, plus some that were looking equally as furious. 

You ran hastily in the back allys of Alabasta. The sand was getting up your skirt and then some.

Rather than getting put in jail, you decided to give up the majority of your wares. Who cares, you could definalty get more. Especially in a place more dense than this sandhole.

Looking back after several minutes you saw that you lost them. 

Slowing down you went back towards your small ship. Hiding out for awhile before you left was a good idea, even if you didn't find the rain powder it was okay. I mean, it was a rumor after all. 

Walking to the shore you suddenly felt a hand pull you back. 

Trying to bolt you kicked sand up in the persons face. 

Too bad the grip was strong, you couldn't get away. So instead you stilled to see if you could plead, or beg your way out of it.

What you saw next was unbelievable. 

In front of you was none other than the straw hat Luffy himself. Looks like the tides have turned in your favor.

"NAOMI?!" Luffy's eyes widened when he recognized you. 

You smiled at the lanky boy. "It's been so long Luffy, what are you doing here?"

He was instantly distracted. "Ooooh ya know, trying to become king of the pirates!"

You giggled, "same goal huh? I thought you would've given that up after I left."

"Of COURSE not! HAHA why would I do that? PLUS you won't believe who else is here!" 

suddenly he grabbed ahold of your wrist and began to sprint down the sandy hills with you in tow. He looked back at you with a wide grin that caused a 'Uh oh' to go off in your brain. What he said next changed the 'uh oh' to 'why me'. 

"Who else is here Luffy?" you huffed, running out of breath. 

"ACE!! He won't believe you're here!!!" 

your eyes widened a bit with the thought of what is about to come, but you didn't have time to form an escape plan. Because ten feet in front of you was the aforementioned handsome man himself.

'Fuck.' 

Your eyes connected for a mere second, and you could tell the surprise then longing right after. It made you blush.

There were lots of voices trying to speak up once you were there, some complaining, most inquisitive. Only one was silent, and it was the one you wanted most to hear.

Zorro: "So why the hell did you take out stuff?!"

Nami: "Yeah! Do you know how long I've been saving that money for??"

Luffy: "Wait it was you who took the stuff??" Zorro rolled his eyes at the young boys question.

Usopp: "You didn't take my slingshot did you?"

Sanji: "Such an angel as yourself couldn't have taken all our belongings!"

Chopper: "...What's that in your pocket?"

The only one who didn't ask anything, who just seemed to survey you was Ace.

Ace, Luffy, and You had a past together. Of which was fun, strange, and extremely odd. You were driven out of your thoughts by a loud voice.

"Naomi, Naomi!!!" Luffy screamed loudly "Why would you do this??" his face held a depressed look.

You Looked at the sandy ground, dragging your foot across the floor. "Well..."


	2. past, Present, Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tell all!! If you want to keep your old friends and make new ones, it's time to let the Neko out of the bag!  
> Let's just hope it goes the way you expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of One piece characters, ideas, and whatever else comes from said, 'One piece'
> 
>  
> 
> -Day drinking, and me not wanting to write an essay about WWII has led me to add a chapter. 
> 
> People should totes recommend to me good love/humor fics that are on here
> 
> Thanks for taking time out of your day to read it XC
> 
>  
> 
> P.s - I'm still trying to find a solid writing style so all my fics are different in how they are written. Tips on writing is greatly appreciated :,(

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Looking at Luffys puppy dog face brought you back to a scene when you were younger, when you stole a cookie from him, at the time he thought it was funny. It made him want to battle you just so he could get the cookie back, although it was just an excuse for him to get into a fight. Back then those little things were alright.

Now though this was more serious, something to where if a fight were to ensue you may not be able to enjoy his company again. His company was by far one one of those that you enjoyed the most. 

You came closer to the boy, the others took a step closer, probably waiting for a fight. Your eyes darted to each member egging them to advance. They didn't. 

Placing a hand on Luffys shoulder you brought up an idea, "Luffy, this is going to be a long conversation, we should go to a tavern to discuss it. Your pick, and my treat." gesturing your hands to the others, "They are more than welcome to come to, I'm sure they equally would like an explanation."

With a grin Luffy placed both hands on his hips and looked around at his crew, "Well I don't want to turn down a free meal! Let's get going!!"

Luffy practically dragged you to the town, leaving his friends behind. 

'Just like always.' You chuckled to yourself.

Once you were in the town Luffy began to look around, "Hmmmmm...I don't know Naomi..." his lips pursed, causing him to look like a pouting child.

"Haha! Definitely the same Ol' Luffy." hooking your arm in his you skipped forward, "I'll show you around, I've been here for a little bit so i'll show you all the good places. You can pick which ever ya want Luffy!"

skipping along the road with you, the towns people gave you incredulous looks. What they saw was a tall young man in a straw hat skipping like a child with a woman covered in clothing from head to toe linked with his arm.

As you showed him the different places he looked at each one as if he was making a serious life decision, while you pointing out each place you made sure to tell him what their most famous dish among the people were.

After the last tavern was shown you were at the end of the town, and oddly enough it was nearly dusk. 

Luffy began to chuckle when you brought up the predicament at hand. "Well what are the houirs of the places? Ya know I'm starvin right Naomi?"

Tapping your chin in thought you could only think of two places that would be open late enough for you to go too, "Well..."

Before you could finish your sentence the rest of the crew appeared by luffys side, breathing deeply and giving you indignant looks. 

Nami: "Seriously guys, what the hell were you doing!! Time is money and we're wasting it!"

Zoro: "..." He gave Nami a look of annoyance. 

Sanji: "I'll cook!! I'd love to show a fair lady a good meal!!" He fluttered his eyes at you flirtaciously.

You: "... It's okay."

Usopp: "No it's not okay!! I'm starved!"

Everyone was giving angry looks all around, with that came silence. The crew was waiting for the captains call, and the captain was waiting for you to name the place of 'good eats'.

"Sorry guys..." You looked at the sand before you spoke up, knowing that your previous offer was about to get even stranger. "Luffy and I just got carried away. Unfortunately the only places open right now are...Exotic dancing bars..." Everyone's eyes widened at your announcement. Some pleased, others...Not as much.

Nami: "You expect us to go in a place like that! After what you have done? SO your a theif and a lecher!"

Sanji, Usopp cheered while the young deer blushed, Ace seemed indifferent and Luffy just looked confused.

"It's not as bad as you think, the nicest restaurant in the nearest three towns is one of the exotic bars." You frowned at your place of choice. The only place you knew you could afford was 'Ovation' and the only reason you could afford it was because you used to work there. 

Luffy smiled, "Well if it's that good let's go now!!" the rest of the crew mumbled in agreement once their captain gave the say so.

Leading them down a dusty road with no buildings seemed suspicious, so some of the crew members were feeling cautious. The most cautious one spoke up, and who it was surprised you.

Luffys brother clapped a hand on your shoulder, "Don't play any tricks." when you looked up into his eyes you could see that he was serious. Ace slowed down to loose pace with you and walk with Zoro. 

Still walking you turned your head to speak to the group, "We're about five minutes away. The reason it's not in town is that the owner of the place holds it at his own home, or a space on his property anyway."

After awhile you followed down a cobble path with strange plants on either side. 

"This is Ovation, it's known for having beautiful, strange dancers and especially good spirits." You gestured to the left, "That's the building. Past the gate on the right though is the owners house."

Once you reached the door a large man with a mousy face looked the group over. 

"Hey Lolli, it's Naomi, I have a debt I need to pay off so I brought this group and thought I'd bring them here for the night."

The large man smiled showing sharp teeth. "Naomi, caught three times already? Before you know it you just might be back in service with us." 

You grimaced at the thought. That and knowing the group behind you just heard what he said. Before another word was spoken though the mousy man opened the double doors. 

Spiced perfume creeped out of the door which caused Chopper to gag, you looked at the deer, concerned that he would be allergic the perfume. 

Usopp chimed in, "If you have somewhere else for him to stay? The smells here bother him." 

The large man looked at Naomi, then back at Chopper. 

"He can stay in the stables. There's poker tables and a bar there." he pointed to a large wooden barn a few yards away. "I'll have a guide take him there."

You smiled gratefully, normally the would just turn someone away if the had a problem with the aroma.

Entering the building your senses were hit withe the familiar sounds and scents. All of which were put together so as to relax and enhance the erotic nature of the customers. 

'I hope this doesn't become a problem' you thought, you walked the group to a large circle table with leather seats that connected into a half circle. 

Everyone settled in, and it became silent. The group was surveying the area, all of them in awh of the place. 

"Hello there!" a charming voice chimed. It was the waitress. She was a beautiful waitress with purple markings on her body. "What can I do for you today?" she winked suggestively. 

"Hello there, can we just have the menus? This group is pretty new here." 

the waitress nodded and handed out the laminated tri-folds. "I'll be back soon!" 

With that she walked away. None of the group members were concerned about your presence anymore it seemed. They drooled over the menus in wonder. 'Probably still getting use to the scene, I better stick around just in case they get lost in the feeling of it all.' you eyed the room around you.

It wasn't much different from before, some of the dancers were the same. The interior decor was similar although instead of red it was a lush purple. Looking up you saw the one woman cages. Each dancer beautiful and glittered in jewels. 

You kind of missed this place. Or at least had some positive nostalgia about it. 

Before you could turn to ask the others what they thought about the place a shadow fell over you, when you looked up you saw a familiar, and unwanted face.

The handsome man before you was the son of the owner. His face was chiseled and yet had a youthful glow about it, his eyes a deep brown that were surrounded by long dark lashed. His hair was swept to the side by gel, giving light to his high cheekbones. 

He gave you a dazzling smile, "Naomi! It's been to long." he slid into the seat next to you, placing an arm around your shoulders. "I've never seen you around such...company.." he gave the group a frown. You swatted his hand away when he started to pick up the hood of you cloak from your head.

"My, my. Still fiesty. I don't think I've seen you look so modest Naomi... In here anyways." 

he rose from your side, "I'm going to be free in about ten minutes, I just need to see a customer about...Some arrangements. I'm sure you'd like to catch up. How about you meet me in the 'Dapper room' in about fifteen?" he smiled, knowing that you couldn't turn it down. To turn him down would be an insult, not just to him but to the owner as well.

"Of course Jebb. It would be a pleasure too." 

He smirked and turned around, "It always was with you." with that he walked out of sight.


	3. double edged pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most things don't come free, in this case. to pay off a debt you will have to live with a few... embarrassing moments

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Looking around the table at the Straw Hat crew you saw every face had some interest held in their eyes.

Nami had a devious grin, and looked like she was ready to skin you alive. Usopp immediately went to looking at the menu again, while Luffy and Ace eyed each other suspiciously. Zoro on the other hand decided to break the ice.

"Look, Naomi, I know we don't need to know your relationship with that man. If we end up getting sacked and thrown into a random ships brig we'll be after you." His tone had a hint of humor in it to lighten up the tension, and still said what everyone was thinking.

Luffy patted your hand gently "We can order from here, no worries this isn't my first time." the young pirate grinned innocently and you couldn't help but eye him over one more time.

Pulling your long dress up you removed yourself from your seat, "sorry about that guys, I assure you he isn't too much trouble, or he won't be for you. I on the other hand will be having a nice conversation for a small bit. I should return once your food arrives." I waved sullenly at the group before I walked away. I seriously did not want to talk to this man again.

No one really noticed you which was nice, but then again it was expected. Last time you were in here the clothing you wore almost hid nothing of your body.

Once you arrived to the 'Dapper room' in the back you rapt on the wooden column. 

"Enter" a velvety voice that could only be Jebbs said.

Walking in you saw no one else but the red head. Not only were other people missing but the majority of his clothes were to.

He sat there legs apart, hands behind head in a very relaxed position. You could immediately tell he enhanced the rooms...Flavor... The scent of eucalyptus and mint whirled around the room, heightening the nerves on your skin. Causing you to feel more comfortable and relaxed in front of his unwanted presence.

Jebb gestured lazily with his hand, you tried not to look at his flexing biceps as he did so. He might be a evil man, but he had the body of a god. 

You could already feel your cloak grow heavy as the sweat rolled off you at the warm temperature along with the want to just lie down.

"So how has my little kitty cat been huh?" the shirtless man said. As I sat down a few feet away he looked me over. "Your senses are overwhelmed huh? I can tell you lost your immunity that you had to the air borne drug before."

He scooted himself closer to me wrapping a warm, glistening arm over my shoulders. Not knowing what to do I let it stay put.

"Jebb...What do you want from me?" I looked into his eyes, tired of the game he was playing. He feigned a frown and tried to take my hood off, "Only what your willing to give sweetheart."

I swatted his hand away. "I know your trying to get laid Jebb. As I already told you before it's not going to happen. I refuse to be apart of your harem."

Pulling his arm away from you he sat up straight and chuckled a bit. "Hey it was worth a shot, anyway, what I want is something simple. It's a trivial matter and in return I'll give you a decent sum of money." 

Eyeing him suspiciously I held out my palm, "Payment first and I will. Of course it depends. It better not be what I think it is..."

he winked at me and smiled "Mmmm. Yes it's what you're thinking. But, we have gotten classier since you worked here. We only do burlesque now. Unless someone rents the place for a party or something." 

With crossed arms I retorted sweetly, " Not bad, be glad I need the money. Give me the details and let's do this."

He rose from his spot, pulling the zipper from his pants up, which gave you a eyeful of a decent sized package. You tore your eyes away from his tan v line.

"Hmph. If you want it it's yours." he smirked while holding his hand out to you.

Placing your palm into his you shook your head and sighed, "I'll let you know when I do." which will be never you thought. 

He took you several rooms over until you were at a hot pink room, lined with rows of costumes and makeup stands. "Your outfit is already picked out, along with the song. It's the one on the far right with the purple boa." he winked as turned to leave, "You're on in 10 by the way."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Luffy turned his head to the group worriedly, he had already finished his three course meal and Naomi wasn't back yet. The others were still enjoying their meal of course, the only other one finished was Ace, and he was ordering some more grub and pink liquor.

"Don't worry Luffy, *hiccup* you know she can care fer herselfff..." The drunken Ace grinned, "Ima go take a leak." his childishly, drunken grin turned to that of a serious adult, "Don't touch mah food Luffy." after that was said though he returned to his drunken, goofy stupor. Getting up and staggering to the bathroom.

Zoro and Nami began to laugh, of course they had drinks in their system too but not nearly as much as Ace did. They both watched as Ace tried to dance to the music as he went towards the toilet.

Usopp, like Luffy, only drank enough to make them tipsy.

"Soooo Luffy, is Naomi like... part of an occult? she's wearing all black and hasn't changed since we've met!" 

Luffy pondered over Usopps question, "Naaaah, I dunno though. She's been actin kind of different from before." 

before they could even start a conversation of that topic, the swing music stopped and a new gentle lull of a piano started, then an announcer could be heard from behind the curtain.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have a special guest tonight. Our regular trio who normally preform are off for vacation, so please, give a warm welcome to Neko Naomi!"

There was loud clapping coming from both sides of the room, even the straw hats table clapped, only Usopp and Luffy noticed how familiar the name sounded. 

As Ace heard the man over the intercom in the bathroom he stumbled out to take a seat at the lengthy bar, hidden in the dark corner closest to the stage he saw a beautiful figure walk out.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

Naomi walked out onto the wooden stage, wearing a royal blue dress that was backless that hugged her hips and flowed to her ankles. A large slit in the dress could be found that rose up to her upper thigh. What shocked people more than her appealing figure was the ginger ears peaking out from the curly locks pinned to her head. Along with the very fluffy tail that went from her backside all the way to the floor sweeping along with her dress as she sauntered to the mic.

The shiny heels clicked on the wooden stage as she approached. 'Fuck' she thought, 'It's been so long, and it's so damn quiet!' grabbing ahold of the microphone Naomi began to talk is a sultry like voice, feigning confidence.

"Hello there fat cats and fair dolls, hope you enjoy this song, It's "Spooky- by: Antlanta Rythym Section ".

You couldn't see the surrounding of people that littered the floor in front of you, this made it a lot easier to get the ball rolling.   
Opening your full lips you began to sing, hoping no one could see how flushed your cheeks were,

.  
.  
.

 

"In the cool of the evening  
when ev'rything is gettin' kind of groovy,  
I call you up and ask you if you want to go and meet and see a movie

First you say no, you've got some plans for the night,   
and then you stop,   
and say, "All right."

Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you.

You always keep me guessin', I never seem to know what you are thinkin'.  
And if a fella looks at you, it's for sure your little eye will be a-winkin'....."

.  
.  
.  
you rubbed your thighs together seductively, not intentionally though. The warm air and the sexy slow sound of the band just had you rolling in pleasure, it had been so long since you've preformed. You missed it so much.

Once the song was finished the crowd clapped, and many asked for an encore that you didn't want to give. Although it would've been fun, you needed to get back to the straw hat group.

Once in your dressing room you saw how bedraggled you look. It looked good on you though. Your skin was flushed with passion and sweat, the dress was tight and showed your full beauty. It had been so long since you looked like this, and again... you missed it. 

A deep voice interrupted your vain thoughts, and brought you back into reality. 

"Looks like your breaking more hearts than just mine tonight, guess it can't be helped though."

You gasped when you saw who was in the room with you, standing only a few feet away hidden by the racks of clothes in the dim light.

Walking closer to you he touched you left ear softly. 

"Do you think place is private enough for us to talk beautiful?" His husky voice whispered above you.


	4. wide eyed and crossed legs

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Luffy saw his older brother disappear around the corner, confused to why he had been gone for the entire performance he got up to go find him. Everyone at the table waved him off and said to hurry back before another round of drinks was served. 

Luffy could hear the tables he passed talk about the singer. He still couldn't believe that it was Naomi on the stage, maybe it was the drinks and it was just a coincidence... The only problem was that it sounded exactly like her, she was always signing when she was younger. If she wasn't roughing it up with his brother and him she was in the fields belting her heart out.

A hand landed hard on his shoulder, when Luffy turned to face the person he saw Naomi out of the corner of his eye. Before he could go to reach her though he had to deal with this red haired bastard in front of him.

"What's the big deal?!" Luffy voiced angrily to Jebb.

The tan arm slid down Luffys arm sensually, "Nothing big yet cutie." the man held a smirk when he saw Luffy eyes widen at his flirtatious remark.

"Look Bub..." Luffy was about to lay in to him but was rudely interrupted with an envelope shoved in front of him.

"Give this to Naomi when you find her. Do it as fast as possible please." With one more roaming eye over the nearly bare chested pirate, Jebb walked away with a look of lust in his eyes.

As Jeb walked away Luffy couldn't help but look at his muscular form leave, it wasn't that the man wasn't attractive, he just wasn't his type. That and he had never been intimate with anyone before so to even think of that now weirded him out.

Before Luffy could leave to look for his brother, and hopefully find Naomi in the process he saw Usopp about to fight somebody. Which meant Usopp was hitting on someones girlfriend, and in his drunken state he began to believe his own lies!! When Luffy arrived at the scene Usopp had his nose poking close to the larger mans chest in a 'threatening manner'. 

"Yes I'm the great dreaded Red- hicc -Beard!" Usopp swayed as he started to wave his fists.

The other man did not look too pleased by his annoying drunk stupor, and looked at Luffy. 

"You know this asshole?"

Luffy stared blankly at the large nosed man. Usopp looked back at Luffy, and his half lidded eyes looked suggestive, showing that he was about to spew more lies.

"Actuall-yyyy...This here is my FIRST MATE!!" Usopp pointed at Luffys face nearly touching his eye in the process. 

The Larger man began to look at Luffy menacing preparing for a fight, whether it was a lie or not. Before anyone could make a wrong move, Luffy wrapped his arm repeatedly over Usopps face causing him to finally shut up. 

"So-sorry Sir." Luffy waved his other hand repeatedly with a large smile, "I'll leave with Captain red-beard now." 

The other man looked at him skeptically then turned back to his busty lady and started up a conversation.

walking away with Usopp mid-air Luffy began to rant about how he almost caused them to get thrown out and that he might never see Naomi again, or the great food!!

Once they got a few feet from the table Luffy saw Nami gambling with a few scary looking men and one brunette, the brunette was in between the two men. Since she had the cards in her hand instead of the others she was probably the one gambling and the two men were protecting her.

Luffy could tell they were having a serious conversation, although he wasn't sure why Nami was letting the equally large breasted woman rub her thigh like that. Last time Luffy tried to steal jerky from her pocket when he brushed against her thigh on accident she punched him and called him a perv, so he decided to stop trying to take food from Namis pockets. 

Oh-well, he thought not his problem anyway. He still didn't want to have to look after Usopp.

Instead of leaving Nami in peace he decided to stretch across the rest of the way and plop Usopp in the seat next to her and run away immediately. Nami didn't like it when he interfered with her gambling, but she even hated it more when Usopp did. and he didn't want to be caught placing the drunken man next to her, so he ran to the far end of the bar where she would unlikely see him.

When he turned back to see if she noticed him leave, he bumped into something soft. 

Looking up his eyes widened in shock. Before him was the star of the night. Naomi.

.

"Luffy!" You said to the muscled chest who bumped into. You put your gloved hands on his sweaty shoulders. "I've been looking for you, there is something I need to tell you. Before you continued you could tell Luffy was in a whole other world, his eyes wandered over your figure, from your blue sequin covered bosom to the slit going from your thigh to your ankles.

You snapped your fingers in front of his face. "Luffy!!" You glared at him, even if you did enjoy his priceless face as he appraised your figure. 

"Uhhh-OH! Naomi! I've been looking for you too." He dug around in his pocket and thrusted a folded letter in your face. "This is from that weird guy from earlier, he said to give it too you." His eyes averted your gaze as he nervously looked everywhere else but at you.

You fluffed your tail with your hands, trying to find a way to tell Luffy what you were told earlier in the dressing room after your performance. 

"Uhm. Luffy..." 

You weren't able to continue as warm hand slithered across your backless dress pulling your waist into a hard body. Looking up you saw Jeb.

"Hey gorgeous, I see you finally got the letter. Have a chance to read it or is your pretty friend next you becoming a distraction?" He jerked his head toward Luffys direction. 

Luffy blushed angrily, "HEY Bud! I'll have you know..." 

"Yeah yeah, Call me whatever in bed cutie, but right now address me as Jeb if you would." Jebs face hardened a bit. "Anyway, this is kind of important so if you would Naomi, read the letter and do what it says please." The man dropped his hand off your waist and walked away towards the exit. 

Pointing his thumb in the direction that Jeb left, Luffy mumbled "Man I hate that guy." 

"Haha, I do too sometimes..." You looked down at the letter and read the two paragraphs written hastily in black ink. "It seems Luffy that we've been invited to stay this week at the hotel here. They need someone to fill the position until the previous girl comes back for the burlesque position." with a sigh you ripped the letter in half. "This fucking sucks." You huffed angrily. 

Luffy gave you a pitiful look, "It'll be okay Naomi." He opened his arms in a suggested hug. Which was odd, but you obliged since you really needed one. Last time you felt this helpless was when you used to work here. And how to god this happened again you weren't sure.

Pulling back from Luffy but keeping your arms around his neck, you looked into his eyes. Your faces only centimeters away.

"Will you dance with me Luffy, please?" 

His jaw dropped a little not knowing what to say. 

This time you stepped away from him completely, trying to put a few feet in between you. But he grabbed your wrist, pulling you back too him.

"Of course I will."

He placed his hand gently on your waist, pulling you closer. With one hand on his shoulder and your other hand in his you both swayed to Peggy Lees song Big spender. With a twirl and a sway of your hips, you both found yourselves in your own world. Dancing a dirty form of the waltz that only could be considered sultry and that most would be jealous of. 

The change of song brought you out of your reverie. 

"Luffy... I have to tell you something before the night ends." 

The young man blushed and ended the dance with one last twirl. "What is it Naomi?"

"Ace visited me after my performance... The conversation didn't go well and he said that he is going back to the ship. I think he will be fine getting there, but i'm concerned about your relationship with him now. So maybe it's best if you all leave the island as soon as possible. You don't have to stay the week that i'm going to have to work here..."

"Ace? What do you mean Naomi?" His face went from his lazy and happy demeanor to something of concern. 

"I can't tell you... Or I won't. It's not my place to say. So after tonight you guys should leave."

Luffy grabbed both sides of your face with his hands, "But we just got to see ya today! Why do we gotta leave now?!" He seemed to be getting even more worried, as his hands began to hurt your cheeks with the pressure he was applying. Pushing him away you stepped back with a frown, "Luffy I'm sorry. I didn't want to say goodbye this way, but it will have too. I promise I'll see you again." 

With that you turned tail and left Luffy standing there in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo  
> in case it didn't show I haven't decided who I exactly wanted to pair up with Naomi-chan
> 
> probably myself tbh


	5. wasted years

. . . Heading back to the dressing room you unzipped the current blue dress you were wearing to change into a fuschia one that was tight on your body and showed all of your fantastic curves. 'Fuck' you thought, running your hands down your sides to smooth out your wrinkles. 'These few days have been the most dramatic days of your life in the past few years.

' Twirling around to look at yourself, you decided you were satified with the mermaid cut dress and walked to the stage. 'At least I was able to to save myself from heartbreak...' you thought behind the curtain. Soon your introduction was announced and the crowd clapped. Strutting across the wooden stage your grabbed the microphone and began to sing Peggy lee's song, Fever. Once you started singing and wrigling your hips you felt the rooms vibe change. No longer did it feel hot and lecherous to you, it felt... calm and sexy. Maybe it was where you were at, but it didn't matter. What Naomi didn't know as she sang eyes were one her, ones that she didn't expect to be on her.

.

" _You look good tonight..." Ace walked toward her slowly. "It's been awhile since I heard you sing..."_

_"Ace...I didn't expect your company." Naomi blushed at the mans presence. "Yeah..." Ace got closer. Close enough to place both hands on her shoulders._

_"After so many years, and getting over your refusal of me, you show up again."_

_Naomi looked at the floor instead of in his eyes, "It has been awhile...there are some obvious changes to us both."_

_Ace moved one hand from your shoulder up to one of your furry ears, gently caressing it. "Yeah." He said bluntly. "We have changed." He frowned in thought at whether he wanted to continue  his thought or not. "did you figure what you wanted out of life?" His eyes seemed nostalgic and frustrated as he said them._

_She took his hand with her own and moved it to the table, "Stop Ace. You know how I feel about this..." She wouldn't look at him though, so he truly didn't. She just didn't want to give him the truth._

_With anger Ace slammed both hands on the table, "I don't though. You leave with a kiss goodbye, and once I see you again you completely ignore me and run off with my younger brother." His face was flushed with anger. "I opened up to you and yet you leave me hanging."_

_"ACE!" you screamed. "Stop! You know exactly why  I prefer Luffy over you." Naomi stood up from her chair and pushed Ace back. "You're too domineering... and whatever happiness you had as a child is gone now."_

_Ace gave you a empty look, then suddenly pulled you into his arms, "I would change for you...". She looked into his eyes and knew it was true. That's what got her though, he was so serious about loving her..._

_Ace wrapped you closer into his arms until you were nose to nose, "I can see how conflicted you are. I know it's hard for you to answer this, but I just... Will you kiss me, please?" His eyes were wide with hope, searching yours._

_You kissed him as soon as he asked, moving your lips slowly against his. You loved him, you truly did. You just had a commitment problem. He kissed you back with tenderness that only a true lover would, he was honest in his kiss, showing the passion he felt for her. SHowing that he would wait no mateer how long it takes. Although it felt wonderful, it scared you. What kind of man would wait for a woman, for this long?_

 

_Your deep kiss ended, you pulled out of his hug and gave his a sad look, one that could hold only a depressing reply._

_"I love you Ace." He gave you a small smile when you said it. "I also love Luffy. I love being free the most though, we are young... it's not just because i'm scared of commitment. But of how much this love will affect me.."_

_Before you could continue he put a finger to your lips. "Stop Naomi."_

_Ace turned to leave, "l understand. But I won't wait for you. I'm going back to the ship. Tell the crew, if they want to see me before I leav tell them to meet me on the ship by the next sunrise."_

_._

You continued to sing as the scenes from before played in your head. What were you to do? 'Nothing' you thought. It's their own problem to deal with. Only once you were done with your song, you didn't expect another surprise visoter in the dressing room again.

Sitting in the chair looking at yourself through the vanity mirror you sighed, "What the fuck happened..." your head fell into your hands. 'Why wasn't your life turning out like you had planned?'

"I heard what happened." 

Naomis ears pricked up at the feminine voice. When you looked up you saw the orange hair of Nami. 

"Ace told me everything, and I already listened into your conversation with Luffy."

You blushed. 

"I want to give you my last word before we leave tomorrow, because tha'ts when we are deciding to leave..." 

You turned your chair towards the girl, now used to people invading your privacy. "Please do..."

Nami put one hand on her hip and the other in a suggestive manner, "Why don't you pick one? What's so hard about opening up to someone?"

Her question caught you off guard, before you replied though she continued. "it's obvious that Ace want's you badly, and is willing to accept your flaws. Luffy is open to knew things but obviously isn't ready for love... at least anything serious.." 

You paused in thought, knowing this already but liking it to be confirmed you asked, "Who should I pick?"

Nami scoffed at your question, "Honestly neither of them. They are to much trouble and not cute enough to deal with their wildness." Nami laughed while saying this, she was the only one who found it funny though.

Reaching into your purse to pull out some lipstick you found a folded paper in there that you didn't remember being in there before.

Unfolding it your tried to read the scribbled writing, Nami snuck behind you to try and get a read too. 

It read, 

'I know you don't need this right now, but I just had to tell you since you plan on leaving.  
Stay. Or let me come with you. I don't care how long it lasts, let's just have some adventures, together. A few more until we have to say goodbye.  
I'm sorry.'  
-***

Naomi closed her eyes. 'Why' she thought, 'Of all the fucking times, does this have to happen.' 

"Who the fuck is that?" Nami asked in a slurred voice, obviously still intoxicated.   
Looking up into the red heads eyes you saw jealousy, and a tad bit of lust. "A friend I met on this island..."

Nami wrapped her arms around your neck, "Your allowed to have multiple friends right?" her hot breath whispered into her ear, tickling her senses.   
Of course you always wondered what it was like to be with a girl, but right now you were too sobered up by the note to do anything about it. Standing up you pushed Nami off. "I need to get going." You said sternly.   
To prove your actions you changed quickly, back into the robes that covered your furry like state. You had to figure something out right now. If you didn't you could loose some close friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trying to update all my "before September stories" now. Which means i'm also drunk again. lol. Which means i'll probs. re-evaluate this chapter later.


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm going to apologize about the last chapter, due to me being lazy and ill I decided to not re-do chapter five and just start chapter six.  
> I'm changing up the whole story though, I will not be referencing Naomi, instead it will just be, 'insert reader'. I haven't continued this as often because I didn't like where it was going.  
> So... If you have any questions or comments please let me know. 
> 
> Thank you for the support!

 

You ran out of the dressing room and through the double doors, it was nearly sunrise and the club had shut down not long before you left. After reading that note from a friend long ago you realized that your feelings were misplaced.  
Or not misplaced but too jumbled to make a decent decision. At this point in your life all you craved was someones gentle touch, someone who cared and would make love to you in a sandy cove.

There was only one man who would dedicate his time to you like that and he was on a boat leaving you forever.

You were panting once you reached the shore line, the boat was still docked. He was going to wait for his friends to depart before he left. This was expected, which was why you ran for it. If you reached him before his friends did perhaps you would be able to talk to him more personally.

Boarding the hot wodden deck of the ship you saw that it was decorated with several different fruit trees and had an astonishing aroma around it. Before you could delve further into the boat to find where the delightful scent came from, you heard a grunt come from behind you.

Turning you came face to face from the freckled man from last night. His eyes were red, and his shoulders sagged. You could tell he was hungover.

"Ace..." you mumbled, walking over to him quickly.

He took several steps back, you could nearly feel the heat radiating off of him. "Unless you wanna get roasted you Siren I'd step away."

His voice was slurred as he reffered you to the deathly women of the sea, "Ace. No. I need to talk to you."

He pointed a tan finger at you, "You..*hic*...Said enough last night..." he stumbled toward you, his pointer finger inches from your face.

You gave him a slight frown and threw your cloak off, revealing your creamy fur and tufft hears. The only thing covering your body was a pair of tan shorts and a bandana around your bust.  
"Ace I lied last night. Everything I said... I didn't even know what I was saying." You ran a finger through your soft locks exasperated and gave a soft sigh, "I wanted to explain it all to you before your friends arrived. I really don't want you to hate me."

The anger in his face faded to one of sadness and the accusing finger from previosuly was put down, he walked backwards to lean against the post while you stood a few feet from the kitchen door.

Since he didn't refuse to hear you out, you accepted that he might be willing to do so.

"I got a letter today from an old friend, and reading it made me realize that no matter what I choose to do in life there will always be someone to pine after..." you paused to gauge his reaction. It was emotionless.

You continued, moving your eyes to the floor so saying the next part could be easier.

"I never gave you a chance. The reason I did that was because I thought there would always be another choice, someone who I could feel that spark with, someone who could make me feel as if my skin was aflame with want. After awhile I realized that love at first sight could never happen...." you scratched the back of your neck, hoping that Ace would listen to the last part more intently then the rest before.

"I need someone I can feel at ease with and accepts me for who I am, someone who I can love fully and be sure that it will be reciprocated just as much, you can never meet someone like that Ace... You have to know them..."

You brought your eyes up to his, yours looking deep within his to see what he was hiding behind those brown eyes. He let nothing show, but you knew he could see the concern and worry in yours. If he turned you down, you hoped that he would do it gently. Not like you had done to him so many times before.

"Ace, I want to try to love you, and be with you. If you'll let me."

Aces pupils dilated, and he stumbled towards you, rushing if anything. His face held something akin to anger.

You backed up as far as you could, only to find your back hitting the hard planes of wood. A thud could be heard as Aces calloused hands trapped you between the ship and his glistening chest.

"Why?" He growled softly into your ear, "Would you do this to me?" His face looked like he was in pain, probably from heartache. You knew you put alot of stress on him latley, and asking him to do this was just unfair.

He took one of the arms he was using to block you with up to caress you jaw gently, tilting it upward slightly so your eyes could meet his glistening ones. "I thought you preferred Luffy?" he said with a hint of jealousy. Your eyes darted to the side, he was right, you did like Luffy more than him. But Luffy wasn't anything more than a friend, or at least he wasn't ready to be anything more than that. The qualities that you liked that Luffy had all revolved around you being silly together, and that wasn't anything special really, he could be like that with anyone. You knew Luffy wasn't the one, though your heart ached for him.

You wouldn't be one to say you wanted to learn how to love... Or be loved. But, that was the whole point of you coming here. "Ace.." you sighed softly, your warm breath hitting his speckled cheeks. He leaned in closer, as if to drink in every word you said like it was the last drop of water on earth. "I have problems. You know this." you wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing him into a hug.

There was no way you could say this if you continued to look into his pleading eyes. "I want to learn how to love, and I want it to be with you." You felt him flinch, then take his muscled arms and embrace you back tightly.

He gave a low sigh into your ear, "I kind of expected this." His sigh turned into a chuckle as he pulled away from you to look into your eyes, "This doesn't count as beastiality does it?" he asked you while wiggling his brows suggestively. Your jaw went slack. Giving him a small huff you stepped away from him and gently swatted at his arm, "If it was then I should've been in jail long ago you perv."

His hand went towards your fluffy tail and tugged it instantly, "So what, do you have six nipples?" You gasped at his crudeness, pulling your tail back you marched to the other side of the deck, "How can you behave like this? DO you even know what I just asked of you?" He shrugged his shoulders lazily and swaggered over to you, "Yeah... What about it?"

You looked at him defiantly, there was no way you were going to admit that you wanted to be by his side again, regardless of the results. Your pride was to large for that. He seemed to know that though and began laughing, "You should see yourself right now!" He chuckled heartily, pointing to you, noting that your ears were furled back your tail swished back and forth with irritation.

Throwing your arms up in the air you headed towards the ships ladder, ready leave all of the previous conversation from earlier on the ship.

"Wait!" he called while running towards you, he flashed you a smile while grabbing your arm lightly, "I'll take whatever you're willing to give." 

Moving closer to Ace you embraced him in another quick hug, "Thanks for understanding." 

As if on que, Luffy threw his arms onto the deck and flung himself into the both of you. Luffy was completely unaware of your presence as he began to argue with his older brother about being in the way of his landing spot, "What's your problem?!" he yelled at Ace, "What's with you bein' in my spot, and on the boat so damn early! Wern't you supposed too find Bittie-chan??" The straw hat boy used your childhood nickname instead of the one he would normally use while around you.

Ace snickered at the affectionate way he had said your name, "You do it Luffy. I ain't got the time to search for the fur-ball." Ace made direct eye contact with you over Luffys shoulder. The dark haired younger brother shook his fist and flung it backward to throw a gummy-gummy punch, only to have it grabbed before it launched.

"Luffy." you said his name in a dead voice, one that would hint at a child being in trouble.

Without him batting an eye about your tone of voice, he turned around, jaw dropped to see you in your full Neko-form.

Of which- Your Neko form wasn't unpleasant.

It consisted of your Tuft ears and a dashingly long and fluffy cream tail, another asset was your razor sharp claws, which could be trimmed. Last but not least was your en-longed canines for teeth and the slit for a pupil. Of course those were the only physical appearances your muscles were built for large jumps and the occasional climb. You didn't mind these changes as they were an asset to your living, but just as it was an asset the look Luffy gave you brought back the memories of people who coveted your distinguished beauty and song.

Your voice snapped Luffy out of his dumbstruck gaze,"...Hey Luffy, what's up?" you greeted him dully, hoping that he wouldn't pry too much on the significance of you being here. 

"Bittie-chan!!!" he yelled your nickname with a giant grin planted on his face. You released his hand from your grasp and it dropped to the floor, slithering back to it's owner to be put in its proper place.

Luffys' sandals clapped as he ran across the deck to reach your side and wrap you up in a large hug. In that moment the rest of the crew had climbed aboard, each member looking curiously at the three of you in front of them.

Nami frowned at you, probably due to Luffys still holding you tight in his arms and the fact that Aces face held the same amount of jealousy from earlier when you confessed. 

"Ahem." 

Luffys eyes turned to see the others that had arrived on the boat. "Hey guys!!" he dropped you onto the deck and waved his hands towards them, "Guess whose here!"

Nami rolled her eyes and looked at Usopp, "I don't know. Who do you think is here Usopp?"

Usopp scratched his head sheepishly, "Uhhm. Are you sure you don't know?" he asked Nami, since he had already forgotten your name.

Nami rolled her eyes once more, "Nevermind." Nami marched over to you with both hands on her hips, "What are you doing here?"

Before you could answer Luffys interrupted and flung himself between you two, "Yeah Bittie-chan, why are you here?"

You rubbed the back of your neck nervously, "I was uh. Talking to Ace about something, but I guess I should get going now." 

You turned to leave hoping that Ace would follow you so you could finish the conversation, but apparently the tattooed man had other ideas. Throwing his muscled arms in the air he hollered your name, "Where are ya going sweets? I thought you were gonna join the crew?"

Stopping in your tracks you turned to him with a stunned face, his held a mischievous smile that looked like he was ready to pay you back for what you had done earlier. 

"Uhm..." you mumbled a few words of agreement then walked over to Ace, "Yeah. I was going to but I have to get a few things in order here before I can even think of leaving, and I don't want to hold you back... So, maybe-"

"OF COURSE YOU CAN!" Luffy screamed with excitement, "IT CAN BE LIKE OLD TIMES!" Luffy tucked your head into his arm as he used the other to give you a noogie, causing your hair to fly all over the place. 

The crew laughed at Luffys excitement, the only one who noticed something off was Zorro. The green haired man could feel the tense air rising from you and Ace. The swordsman knew better though, he would let it sort itself out, I mean he wasn't one for drama anyway.

Chopper and Usopp laughed and walked over to congratulate you on joining the crew, the only one visibly upset was Nami. The red haired female walked over to your bunch and pushed them away, leaving her standing alone in front of you with arms crossed.

"Okay then. If your joining the crew let's go to the cabin and see what you'll be bringing and the expenses you'll have to pay before actually joining the crew."  
You frowned at her statement, you really didn't have much to give, most of your stuff you left on the island and you had no real reason for going to get it.

"Well...Uhh.." you stammered at her comment, only to have her drag you by the arm into the cabin.

Nami slammed the door shut and pulled you into the bathrooms. 

"Okay. Spill the coin sack, why are you really here?"

You sighed, wishing that it was about money, rather than your love life.

"get this" you said, while leaning in close "And don't tell the crew, but, I think i'm going to try to uh. 'Get close' with Ace like he wanted." That was as best as you could put it, you didn't want to use the word relationship, even if that's truly what it was. Dating.

Nami ran her long fingers through her hair and sighed, "WEll. I guess I can't stop you..." she gave you a hearty pat on your shoulder and smiled, "Consider all expenses paid for."

You gave her a quizzical look, "Wait, why?"

She placed her hand on the door to open it, "Because I haven't watched a good drama in years." Giving you a wink she left you standing in the bathroom alone, with a deflated feeling in your chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this chapter and the change from OC to Reader let me know please. Thanks for the read and kudos <3 means alot.


End file.
